Reunion
by mjnty
Summary: As the young Grand High Vampire searched through the paperwork on his desk, he noticed a rather peculiar envelope. He opened the envelope, it's contents similar to a wedding or party invite, well, except the Stokely Grammar symbol at it's bottom. Whilst he read the contents of the letter, he failed to realise one detail. If his old school could find him here, so could the slayers!
1. A\N

I've wanted to write this fic for a while so here goes! It is my first fic so any errors ect, please tell me. Hope you'll enjoy!

(this is an update after finishing the fic)

I'd like to point out that I'd recently finished reading the fic Darkness Is Falling when i wrote this. I let my writing be **heavily** infuenced by its theme by accident. Oopsie! Examples of this is when I describe Vlad or minor details that I took from DIF but somehow made myself think it was from the actual YD series. This is just a little note to say because I re-read it out of boredom and my reaction was a genuine "sheesh:". Anyway.. sorry to the five people that get an email/notification over this and have read the fic already, and hello to any new readers (if there are any)! xD

Also in regard to Not Quite Soulmates (I'm going to call it NQS cause I don't have the patience to write it all out every time). I was in the middle if writing the first chapter but i lost motivation with this whole coronavirus situation, and got myself in a funny spot with my mental health. But hey, I'm alright now and ready to start writing some fanfics again! I'll stop writing this and go finish that first chapter now. See ya!

~Minty


	2. Chapter 1 Sunset

_A UV bomb grazed his ear, exploding a few feet away from where he stood. He was frozen with suprise. Luckily, the UV rays that escaped from the small object only tickled the vampire slightly for he was far enough away. Realising the slayers were on his tail, he flited off into the distant woodland. _

_Once he felt he was far enough from the slayers he rested his head on a nearby fallen oak tree, similar to the one in his first visit to the dream world. Vladimir Dracula was thinking, nothing specific, just thinking. His thoughts had trailed of to his childhood in Transylvania. How he and Ingrid would play fight, well Ingrid wanted less of the play, more of the fight, but you get the picture. His father, the infamous Count Dracula, would watch as if it was normal for two children trying to bite each other's necks, although, they were vampires so it was quite normal to them, until Ingrid managed to actually cause Vlad to bleed. __**'Ahh, happy times'**__ Vlad thought to himself, when all of a sudden the world around him started to fade. His fantasies would have to continue tomorrow, because he was waking up._

* * *

Vlad's eyes fluttered open to reveal the darkness of the inside of his coffin. With a snap of his fingers, the coffin lid split open and Vlad sat up. The sun hadn't set fully yet. **'**Perfect**' **Vlad thought to himself. He always liked to get up a little earlier than the rest of his family to watch the sun disappear behind the trees that surrounded his home. It made him feel slightly more normal, and that's all the normal he needed at that moment. He stepped out of his coffin with ease and carefully walked over to the window, avoiding the sun's rays at all costs. The sun might be weaker this time of day, but Vlad wasn't in the mood to be scorched right after he had woken up. Gazing through his half drawn curtains, Vlad caught a glimpse of the setting sun. It made the sky seem like it was on fire with all the different shades of red, orange and yellow. He watched as the darkness finally consumed the sky, revealing the beautiful navy blue version, littered with stars the sun previously had made invisible to the naked eye. Vlad sighed. Although he was settling into his new role of Chosen One and Grand High Vampire, a part still longed to go outside into the sun and be normal. Those desires had faded since his 18th birthday when his mortal side was destroyed and his vampire side became dominant, much, much smaller, but still there. Realising that it had been half an hour since he woke up, Vlad changed out of his pajamas and into some faded black jeans, a dark red T-shirt with a auburn pattern all over it and one half of the necklace he shared with his mother who, as far as he was concerned, didn't know of his existence. Feeling slightly depressed at that thought he went and brushed his hair and then flitted to the dining room where his father and sister were waiting.

* * *

The count was lounging in his thone, reading the Vampire Times, as per usual. Ingrid was flipping through the latest copy of 'Fang Fasion' magazine_, _as per usual. Then Vlad entered the room, instantly going to sit opposite his sister and got to eating the _delightful _breakfast Renfield had prepared the Draculas, that his sister and father had already finished, as per usual. An average day, or night at the Dracula residence.

A few admittedly awkward minutes had passed of Vlad silently eating the 'Bear's liver and Monkey kidney' porridge. It was admittedly ever so slightly less revolting than the 'Fish eye and maggot' cereal they had received the night prior. All of a sudden the count's evil laughter filled the room. It was quite the scare for Ingrid, who jumped in her seat causing her magazine to drop onto her crossed legs, although she'd never admit it. Vlad proceded to break the silence that had resumed it's place quite quickly " What's in the news now father?" in a sarcastic tone. The count just looked at his son with a wicked glint in his eye. Vlad got up from his seat and plodded to his father's side, still feeling a little nauseous from the Bear liver. There was an entry in the paper titled 'Crossbreed Couple and Child Creates Chaos' which displayed very distinct photos of Magda, Patrick and poor Wolfie. The kid had grown since he last saw him, Vlad thought. He was 17 the last time he saw his younger step brother. It had been around seven years since then. The count had read the whole thing in seconds. Magda and Patrick went on a killing spree, murdered over the maximum of breathers, took Wolfie with them, got caught and were now facing the Werewolf High Court. "She got what she deserved, that cheating, mut-loving, bit-." The count roared before his daughter cut him off "Okay dad, we get it, she got what she deserves. End of!" Ingrid still had some hope that her witch of a mother would eventually get hit in the head with some common scence ( a large stake in the heart would do the job nicely in Vlad's mind), but she never did. When ever her father would speak a word badly of her mother, she always interfere. Vlad however didn't mind calling his step mother a 'devious, conniving witch' because she was one. Only coming back when she wants something. Vlad had had enough of it and since he happened to be the Grand High Vampire, one of the first things he did was put a restraining order on his mother, forcing her to leave his family alone. At least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about. On the other hand, he did have a pile of letters from the VHC to look at, majority being papers that needed his signature at the bottom mixed with other junk he didn't really care about. With that thought, he told his family he would be working on that all night, looking though papers seemed less dull than sitting in a room with his father and sister, which was concerning Vlad a little more than he thought it would. They hadn't fought in a full month which was actually quite worrying. Coming back from his thoughts Vlad flited to his study. With in a second he was gone, followed by Ingrid who'd gone off to paint her nails blood red.

* * *

**So, first chapter done! I'm enjoying writing this fic so I think i'll carry on. Chapter 2 is being worked on. Hope you enjoyed and please RR ~Minty**


	3. Chapter 2 Fire

Vlad's POV

Vlad sunk into his large leather chair and settled into his work, although he couldn't really focus. His mind kept trailing off in different directions. This time it was trailing off to an incident that happened a month ago. He was training, trying to increase the size and heat of his fireballs when an unsuspecting Ingrid happend to nearly walk in front of one. He felt so guilty, and apologised repeatedly to the stunned Ingrid in front of him. It also didn't help that his father and sister were being a bit more wary of him. Although this came with the upside of less arguing at the dining table. It was a relief, but was quite odd to Vlad, that was used to the constant squabbling. The uncomfortable silence was very unusual between them.

* * *

Past • _Ingrid's POV_

_Ingrid was livid. Her father wanted to check up on Vlad but was too danm lazy to do it himself. The count couldn't send Renfield, because he was 'preparing lunch' for the Draculas. As she stormed through the corridor to the training room/basement, she was greeted by a wall of fire passing her nose, so close that it burnt. All of a sudden the wall disappeared, revealing a disheveled, tired looking Vlad that had horror spread on his features. He flitted over to his, now impossibly shade paler sister. She was on verge of collapse as Vlad's mouth kept spluttering out apology after apology. Ingrid, angry with Vlad, decided to search for her father's reassurance, although rare, it did come out one a century when she was in desperate need of it._

_She flitted to her fathers side whilst, again, he was lounging in this throne. Ingrid collapsed onto her father's lap. Her little brother had nearly fireballed her out of existence! The little son of a bat! What she hadn't realised was the count stroking her ink black hair in attempt to calm down the young female vampire. She ended up explaining to the count what happned. _

_Count Dracula's POV_

_The count's face had stiffened into a worried frown. He hadn't seen his daughter so distraught since her half-fang boyfriend was dusted in Stokely. She had told him that Vladdy had managed to create a very, very large fireball and proceeded to throw it, without knowing Ingrid's whereabouts, and that was right next to it. His son had been named the chosen one for just over a decade now, and he was already capable of doing things such as that. The count had no real knowledge of how much power little Vladdy actually had, but was a little scared to find out for himself. He would become a bit more wary whilst his son was around, just in case Vlad was.. In a bad mood. His son could reduce the count to dust quite easily in that mood, and feel no guilt. He'd experienced that on Vladdy's 16th birthday. Either way, it would be safer for him and Ingrid to keep quiet. Wouldn't it?_

* * *

Present • Vlad's POV

Vlad had just finished writing a response to a rather annoying member of the Grand High Council, checking up on him all the time. Making sure he was, infact, undead, not dust. Although that was the vampire's job, Vlad still had a kick out of writing the slightly overdramatised letters, riddled with sarcasm. He read over it, making sure it wasn't too sarcastic that it would be considered professional. Half way through reading his dramatic letter, he decided he really didn't care how it sounded. He was the Grand High Vampire for the Devil's sake, why would he. The fact that he had started to fall asleep multiple times during writing the letter might have had a strong effect on his decision aswell. Picking up his black feathered quill, he diped it in a pot of black ink and masterfully scribed his signature on the yellowing paper's bottom.

All of the VHC documents had been completed, which left mainly junk mail, although there was the odd love letter. Vlad found it funny in a way. When he was younger, girls never really seemed to like him, or notice him to be honest. However, after his 16th birthday, this changed, and even more after his 18th. What was it about the darkness in someone's soul made them more attractive? Vlad pondered. He always told himself it was because he was the Grand High Vampire he received such things, but was unsure by now. It was quite hard deciphering how attractive you were without a reflection. The last time he saw his reflection was a few weeks prior to his 18th birthday, when he gradually lost his powers. In that time he felt so weak and helpless. Feeling normal had been his dream, but in that moment, he desperately wanted his power back. He wanted to be a vampire. Something he never thought he would say or think, but he did. He had changed since he last saw himself gazing back at himself. Granted, he gained his powers at 13 so it would have been concerning if he hadn't. He dressed and looked different, but also gave of a different persona to his 13 year old self. Darker. Deadlier in a sence. He couldn't have changed that much since then. Immortality did preserve a vampire's body after all. Coming back from his trail of thought, he set to sorting out his now cluttered desk.

He dubbed most of the papers as junk and threw them in the bin. However, one caught his eye. It was no different from the rest. Reaching into the bin, he grabbed a small envelope. Only a small, brown envelope, but something about it made Vlad curious. But he was tired, and was desperate to retire to his coffin and sleep. Hesitantly, Vlad put down the letter and enclosed him self in his metal coffin.

* * *

**_Woooh! Finished! Ye that's all I have to say really, except that i'll keep writing and probably get a chapter out by, let's say Sunday._**


	4. Chapter 3 invitation

Vlad was exhausted, yet he still couldn't get to sleep. Something was bugging him, although he couldn't figure it out. He had been thinking through some programs for feral vampires like the blood bank he had tried to set up when he was 17. Granted the blood had ran out on multiple occasions, but at least he'd tried. Mabey he was nervous that the Grand High Council would reject his ideas. All of a sudden it hit him like a UV bomb in the face. The peculiar letter on his desk. He longed to open it, but had no motivation to move from his cozy coffin. It couldn't be that important, but why did he feel like it was? Eventually he gave up, and listened to the little, rather annoying voice in his head that had been nagging him for hours. He got up and flitted to his desk in the other room to open this danm thing!

He arrived in under a second. Quickly, he drew the curtains that spilled rays of sun across the room in attempt to NOT be dusted in the middle of the day. He proceeded to look through the papers on his desk, and found the small, brown envelope he had received last night, tucked under a pile of VHC documents. He felt nervous for some reason. If he wasn't undead, his heart would be pounding. He opened the envelope. It's contents were similar to a wedding or party invite at first. He took the 'invite' out of its envelope and was astonished to see the Stokely Grammar School symbol printed at its bottom. Horrified, Vlad stumbled backwards into a large ornate bookcase, making multiple of them fall on his head. Stokely. It was impossible! How could they have found him, and gone to such trouble as well.

Still in shock, Vlad attempted to read the invite but was interrupted. He was moved from the sitting position on the floor he had slipped into and was now positioned against a wall, with a very angry looking Ingrid, gripping his throat with a murderous glint in her eyes. "What the flaming torches was that racket Vlad?! I thought slayers were attacking us you bat brain!" said Ingrid in a whispered, yet screaming tone at her little brother. Still trying to break free from his sister's grip, he managed to wave the invite in the air and muttered "This." with an extremely hoarse voice.

Ingrid snatched the small piece of paper from her brother causing him to fall on his knees. Usually Vlad would never give her even a chance to do that, so naturally, Ingrid took advantage of the stunned looking Vlad she had found slumped on the floor reading a piece of paper. The chocking bit was rather unnecessary really, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Shifting her mind to the paper Vlad had been reading, she started to read it herself.

* * *

**Stokely Grammar Reunion Event**

We, the head of the Stokely Grammar School council invite you to rejoin your co-students of the past in a night full of fun!

This evening will take place in your old school hall on the 8/3/2020 at 7:30pm.

_**'That's tonight' thought Ingrid.**_

We hope to see you soon - Miss Harker (head teacher)

* * *

"Are you serious Vlad?!" Ingrid said in a worried voice. She had gone on a killing spree in Stokely and she was now invited to go to a school reunion with the family of multiple people she'd murdered. Forget it! Although it would be fun being the center of attention. But if her old school could track her down, then so could the slayers that were in Stokely at the time. Ingrid's mind was racing then "About what?" asked Vlad. Ingrid had forgotten, mabey Vlad hadn't finished reading the papers invitation they had recived. She handed the invite to Vlad and watched his face fill with a pained expression as he read. "That's tonight" he said, his voice trembling slightly. "Yes, I figured." said Ingrid in a voice riddled with annoyance. She wasn't that stupid! "What are we going to do" she asked.

Vlad was frozen. His brain kept going over the same thought. Robin! He hadn't seen his best mate for years. Vlad doubted Robin knew he existed by now. But what if he did. Trying to clear his mind, his sister repeated her question. "Oi Vlad! What are we going to do?!" Vlad was still on his knees and looking quite helpless so Ingrid tugged at his sleeve and told him to sit down properly. Vlad proceeded to get up and sit on the large leather chair he had been sitting in a few hours ago.

Vlad still had hope that his hypnosis had failed, and that Robin had miraculously received his memory back like the Van Helsings. He missed his old friend more than anything. Having a friend, even if he wasn't actually all that normal didn't stop Vlad feeling normal when he was around him. Vlad realised he'd never find out if Robin's mid wipe was still in tact if he didn't bother visiting. He made his mind up then and there. He would go to the reunion tonight, with or without Ingrid.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but i sorta came to a conclusion without realising. It also didn't help i kept changing the plot line in the middle of writing it. **

**The next chapter isn't located in the Dracula house hold, im just gonna say that just in case of any confusion. ;)**

**Please RR if you can. Thanks for reading~Minty **


	5. Chapter 4 Branaghs

_Meanwhile in the Branagh household_

* * *

Robin had just been woken up by his father with an angry look on his face. "Robin" said Mr. Branagh in a strict manor. Robin realised that he usually came down to breakfast at 8:00am before heading to his job in a local shop. Noticing his father staring at him, probably waiting for an excuse why he had awoken at 9:30am, Robin made up a half-hearted story about feeling ill, and that he shouldn't go to work that day. His father accepted his excuse as the truth, because he didn't want to get into another argument with his son for the third morning in a row. Robin was quite cranky in the mornings. As his father left he opened the curtains, Robin sat up, kicked the duvet off of his body and tried to adjust to the now sunlit room. His life had really gone down the drain. His brothers were playing for small yet adequate rugby team together, Chloe had gone off to study in Oxford, and here he was, stuck at home with his parents. He was payed less in a day than his brothers were payed per hour for god's sake! He had no friends either. Well he did have one, but that one friend left him all of a sudden without telling him a damn thing. He had been a total nobody at his old school, bullied and made fun of. They'd call him disgusting names like; freak, vampire geek, fang face, bloodsucker. He was a nobody. No friends, no good job, not even a family that loved him.

Robin had gotten up. He'd picked up picture on his desk to make himself feel better. It was old. It had a picture of a much healthier and younger looking Robin wearing a cape and gothic clothing underneath, and a boy around the age of 13 in the photo next to him. He had dark hair, verging on black draping over his face, cut just short enough that it didn't cover his eyebrows. The boy wore an orange top that read 'OBEY THE RULES' with the 'RULES' scribbled out and a pair of blue jeans. It was Vlad. Some how, this photo of him and his old best mate made him feel a lot better, even though he had been angry with him only a second ago. Robin missed him all the time. He'd been the only one to accept him. He'd been so caring and sweet, even when Robin was being selfish or downright stupid. Robin wasn't sure if he'd be the same now, due to his vampirism. None of his family could remember the fact that the Draculas were staying in the now ruins of Stokely castle on the top of the hill. Vlad's hypnosis had worked at first. Robin had became friends with Jonno and was at his house when the vampires attacked his father, and murdered him right before his eyes. The Van Helsings had gone to seek revenge which left robin all alone. he didn't really count his friendship with Jonno as 'real' because he'd been under hypnosis, so technically his friend hadn't actually left him, he'd just been alone all this time. Hearing his father calling him down to eat, he set down the picture he'd been holding and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

He arrived at the breakfast table and to his surprise, his mother looked quite happy considering she'd had to wait now two hours for her son to come down from moping in his room. Robin sat down without a word and started eating his cold scrambled eggs. His mother was clearly trying to get his attention. Trying to make eye contact with him and what not. She hadn't looked this happy since she got Chloe's acceptance letter for Oxford. He didn't want to hear of his siblings' success right now. Finally giving in to his mothers unspoken insistence, he half shouted "What?!" in his mother's direction. She wasn't at all phased by the sudden outburst from her son, instead she handed him a small brown envelope. Robin opened the envelope and read it's contents.

* * *

**Stokely Grammar Reunion Event**

We, the head of the Stokely Grammar School council invite you to re-join your co-students of the past in a night full of fun!

This evening will take place in your old school hall on the 8/3/2020 at 7:30pm.

**_'That's tonight' thought Robin._**

We hope to see you soon - Miss Harker (head teacher)

* * *

"NO WAY! Never in a million, no a billion years will I ever go to that school again!" wailed Robin. As if he'd ever go back to that school! Why would he? There was no point in it. _'Oh yes, I'll gladly accept your offer to willingly go to an event I know everyone will make fun of me at!'_ he thought. He was close to laughing. How stupid could someone get. He thought his mother would have guessed he didn't want to go back to being bullied. By now, his mother was trying to get his attention again. He lifted his head that was staring at the invite to his mother. "look at the back dear." Underneath the pictures of his old school that were most definitely photoshopped to look sunnier, it read;

**_This invite is sent out to all students that attended Stokely Grammar from 2000-2010_**

His mother hadn't said anything but Robin had a good idea of what she was thinking. Vlad could be there tonight! The chances were slim, but it wasn't a total no was it? Granted, he was a vampire, actually the most powerful vampire of all time but there was hope in his mind that he and his old best mate would be reunited tonight. His mother noticed his change in mood and said " I hope you do go dear. Chloe just texted me, she's going tonight. So are Ian an Paul. You wouldn't be alone if Vlad doesn't show up." Robin swore that his mother could read his mind some times. "That's great" Robin said. He got up from the kitchen table and went to clean his now empty plate. "Is that a yes Robin?" His mother questioned. Quite confidently, Robin turned around, and simply said "Yes."

* * *

**Well, seems like Robin and Vlad are going to this reunion party!**

**I'm thinking of doing a fic based slightly on another YD one (basically using another fic's character)**

**Please RR if you can/want to.~Minty**


	6. Chapter 5 Dusk

Vlad had tried to get to get to sleep but was rather unsuccessful. He'd gotten about two hours of sleep in total but was too excited to sleep any longer. It was already 6:00pm, the sun would be setting soon, and he had to get ready. Vlad threw on a grey shirt he barely buttoned up, then tucked it into a pair of black trousers with a belt that it's buckle displayed the Dracula coat of arms, topped off with a black blazer. He hadn't taken off his necklace since he put it on last night, so that was an asset to his outfit as well. Feeling quite confident that he looked like a typical breather that was going to a party, he grabbed a bottle titled SAUVAGE and sprayed the cologne on his body, grabbed his phone that his father didn't know he had, and made his way to the front door.

Vlad was quite surprised to see an unusually normal looking Ingrid making her way down the large staircase in front of him. Well normal for someone who was most likely going to a party. "Sneaking out as well. I see." muttered Vlad into an unsuspecting Ingrid's ear. Shocked at the sudden presence behind her Ingrid turned around in horror to see her little brother, not looking so little, or innocent for that matter. He looked very similar to a play boy, which's prospect actually scared her. Vlad wasn't that type of person, although he pulled off the look quite well. Remembering her father was Count Dracula gave her the answer to why her brother could look like that without it seeming strange.

Vlad was experiencing rather similar thoughts towards his sister's appearance. His sister usually was covered head to toe in black, grey or dark red. Now, Vlad was staring at his sister with clear shock on his face. She was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath was a low-cut, tight, velvet red dress that was in Vlad's oppinion, WAY too short! Vampires weren't really in on that type of thing, vampires Vlad had been allowed to associate himself with by his father anyway. Never had he seen Ingrid in something so, well, how would you say this, unlike herself. He'd just realised how disgusted his face looked because Ingrid was now quickly trying to explain her outfit choices. Vlad was starting to feel like one of those overprotective fathers you saw on TV, and was inwardly cringing at how obvious he'd been with his feelings towards Ingrid's outfit. He just listened to Ingrid spluttering out excuses. "Well you see, uh- i've seen loads of breathers wearing this type of stuff um- online and outside making a racket from uh- time to time at 3:00am. I thought if I wore something like this i'd um- seem normal. Y'know, it wouldn't exactly scream vampire at you would it?" She said in a hushed tone, clearly panicking. Vlad had quite a good idea of Ingrid's real intentions of wearing that dress, but wouldn't call her out on it now. Ingrid did always love to be the centre of attention, and that she'd want everyone's eyes on her when she entered the school. She proceeded to look him up and down a few times though, telling Vlad that she didn't approve of his outfit choices either. She coughed and muffled the word 'playboy' in it to herself. Choosing to be ignore Ingrid's sly comment, Vlad made his way to where they kept their capes grabbing his and tossing Ingrid's to her.

By now it was 7:00pm if they didn't hurry up, they'd be late. Granted, it was fashionable to be late, but breathers tended to see it as disrespectful. Mentioning this to Ingrid, they both adorned their capes, transformed into bats and flew off into the now dark sky, hoping their father wouldn't track them down.

* * *

_(Branagh's house)_

It was already dark outside, Chloe was in her room getting ready and the twins were trying to decide who would wear the blue tie and who would wear the green one. Robin was also in his room, supposedly getting ready, but he wasn't. He was playing CoD4 on his PS4. He was still in his pajamas! He'd gotten an outfit out and everything, he'd just lost track of time. Chloe came into Robin's room without warning, scaring the breath out of his body. He'd nearly won, but got shot by 'UrMumsGay'. "How original." said Robin under his breath. "Why haven't you changed yet?" questioned Chloe. Robin just stared at his sister, wasn't it obvious that he had been on a winning streak, nearly beat his record of 27 wins in a row, then Chloe walked in, scaring him, making him loose. "I don't know" said Robin in an extremely sarcastic voice. "Neither do I" said Chloe getting quite annoyed. Robin just sat there. "Look, we're leaving for the school in quarter of an hour, can you just change quickly please?" Chloe said, trying to not sound too desperate. She hadn't seen Robin smile in what felt like forever, and wanted him to enjoy tonight. Robin, now realised he'd been playing for five hours got up, signalling to his sister to get out, and changed.

Robin never really liked to dress up. He'd chosen to wear a black band T-shirt, grey jeans with chains hanging from the gothic belt, and an old, tatty blazer he had found in his Paul and Ian's old room. The blazer was at least two sizes to big and the belt was in shambles. He really didn't care at this point if he looked presentable or not, all he wanted to come from this rare outing of his, was to find his old best mate. Chloe was calling him to come down stairs. Quickly, he ran to where the twins had been getting changed. He felt like he smelt a bit to 'I've been sitting in my room playing games all day' for his liking. He grabbed a Calvin Klein cologne and sprayed himself with it. Chloe was still calling him down stairs. He made his way to the front door, put on his black coat and black doc Martens with a rather disappointed look from his father. At least he'd agreed to go out, he could stay at home! He sped out of the front door and into Paul's car, and they started driving to the god forsaken school they called Stokely Grammar. Looking out the window, for a moment he swore he saw two bats flying above them, then swooping into a near by alleyway. He hadn't seen bats that big for years. Since the murders that took place years ago. He let his mind then drift to anything morbid that happened to cross it in the short space of time he had, before he had to socialise with former class'mates'. His last minutes of freedom.

* * *

**I'd say it's a cliff hanger, but it's quite obvious who the bats are, and it's no suprise Robins thoughts are morbid either.**

**In the next few chapters, I'm kinda nervous with the rating (nothing sexual, more towards the violent side of ratings) if it should stay a T or if I should up it to an M so tell me what rating you'd prefer to read at.**

**Please RR if you can ~Minty**


	7. Chapter 6 Breathers

Flying above the little town where he used to call home gave Vlad a peculiar sensation. At first it was wonderful, the wind under his wings, soaring high above any breathers. On the other hand, it would have made his younger self disgusted. In his thirteen year old mind, nothing could be more unnatural than shapeshifting into a bat, and enjoying it. Vlad felt guilty. He was enjoying what he thought he would have hated, but past was past.

He and his sister landed in a nearby alleyway, close enough to the school but not too close. They were there early, which was intended. Vlad had packed a few bottles of blood- Well he _thought_ he did, but he hadn't. He'd forgotten the danm bag at home! "Oh bats." He muttered, which caused Ingrid to turn around to say "bat brain!" just quiet enough so her brother wouldn't hear her. Now the night would get ten times tougher to get through. Just the thought of the hall full of fully grown breathers, blood pumping through their veins, practically begging them to rip it's owners throats out, made their mouths water. Trying not to think about their old classmates as food, Vlad distracted himself hiding their capes because he had, again, forgotten the bag they were supposed to be hidden in. Nothing exactly screamed 'im a vampire' than wearing the stereotypical black vampire capes. The fact that he and his sister were a few shades paler than they had been when they attended school, and both their hair was now black didn't exactly help.

Remembering the food problem, Vlad looked over his shoulder at his also worried sister. Not because she was scared to bite a breather for blood. No, Ingrid would do that without any command. She was nervous regarding if anyone recognised her as the murderer from all those years ago when she was sixteen. Vlad guessd this and mentioned the handy trick of hypnosis to his sister, which was now a lot calmer than she had been. Now, all they had to do was find a 'disposable' breather that no one would notice if they disappeared. They eventually found themselves a rough looking man that looked quite close to death anyway. He must've been an alcoholic because both Dracula siblings could smell the drink off him. It still didn't help make Vlad feel better. He'd done such a thing multiple times after his 18th, regrettably, so it wasn't completely new to him. He felt incredibly guilty even looking at the man that had been walking across the street a meer five minutes ago. They took turns drinking from their victim, that Ingrid had originally bitten until he was drained dry.

They were careful not to get a drop of blood on them selves whilst disposing of the body. If they turned up, covered in blood, it wouldn't exactly look normal, would it? They both realised that a small drop of blood that had made it's way down Vlad's neck. It had stained his shirt, but was lucky tucked beneath his collar. It just meant Vlad had to be a little careful for the next few hours. Relieved, both of them flitted off to the car park of their old school, to actually attend this thing.

* * *

The Branaghs had finally arrived, after a scenic route to McDonald's. Robin nor Chloe got anything, but Paul and Ian were scoffing big macs down like dogs. All of a sudden, Ian turned round to Robin and said "Do you reckon Ingrid'll be here tonight?" with a mouth full of half-eaten burger. Rather repulsed by the contents of Ian's mouth, Robin just shrugged as an answer. Ian then turned around to Chloe and started teasing her. The hypnosis Vlad had put in place on their minds had caused the twins to believe Chloe had a _massive_ crush on Vlad. However, the hypnosis didn't have the same affect on Chloe, which still believed Vlad, her and Robin were just good friends. Even after Chloe brought up the twins practically stalking Ingrid, he kept going on, and on, and on about it, to the point where Chloe's eyes seemed to practically turn red, although they didn't obviously. Stuff like that only happened in vampire films.

The twins had finally stopped eating so everyone in the car could actually get into the school for the reunion. Robin was the last of them to get out of the car. He'd clearly stated that they should go in later, to get a low profile, but the twins wanted to be centre of attention, so they were early. They walked in and were greeted by their old head mistress, Miss. Harker. She shook hands with all of them, but when it came to Chloe, she was asking question after question about Oxford, how things were going, and what she wanted to do when she left. The brothers watched in amusement. Chloe seemed to be uncomfortable, but was enjoying the attention for her success. Her teacher was now asking for copies of her acceptance letter, so she could frame it and place it on the wall outside her office. Essentially because she wanted to make the school look better. The place had really gone down hill.

Paul and Ian were by now in a mood for a drink but their mother had told them to stick together. Honestly, they were all legally adults, although _some_ didn't act that way. Eventually Paul had reached the point of picking Chloe up, and carrying her to the hall. "Thanks for that!" she said, although it was rather sarcastic tone. The twins went on to grab two large pints from the makeshift bar the school had set up. Chloe went off to find her old school friends. Robin was now alone. Again.

* * *

Vlad and Ingrid walked up to the entrance. By now the car park was littered with breathers, smoking, gossiping and meeting old friends. However, the majority of them had now stopped what they were doing. They seemed to lack the ability of _not_ blatantly staring at someone. By lacking, it was probably closer to completely missing that ability. Both of the Dracula siblings exchanged looks, mixed between amusement and discomfort. They kept heading towards the door, heads down, trying not to make eye contact with anybody.

Upon entering the reception area of the school, they were again greeted by a lot of stares. At this point, Vlad and Ingrid were anxious. What if they knew who they are, what they are. This thought disappeared when Miss Harker approached them with clearly mixed emotions. She seemed happy and welcoming, but clearly disliked Ingrid and didn't try to hide it. She then proceeded to try making conversation with the clearly disinterested siblings. "Vladimir and Ingrid Count! I haven't seen you in years. How's everything, is your father doing well?" She asked. They had to fight the giggles that were pushing their way through their sealed lips. They knew their father always had a way with the female, and one or two male teachers of the school, which always made them both cringe. "Umm.. Yeah, Dad's doing alright." said Vlad trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible. He could hear Ingrid sniggering at something behind him, just loud enough so only he could hear. "Im glad to hear it. So where did you go then? You disappeared as quick as you arrived here." Proceeded Miss. Harker, clearly trying to keep a conversation going. "Dad bought a property he'd had his eye on for a while. Garside Grange Independent Day School, mabey you've heard of it?" explained Vlad. "Oh the school in England that was on the news a few years back, with the dangerous roof? It closed eventually didn't it?"questioned Miss. Harker. "Yeah, that's the one.." answer Vlad awkwardly. He didn't actually know the school was on the news. It probably happened when he was travelling. Miss. Harker had tried to ask something else, but she couldn't because Ingrid had quite literally, _dragged_ Vlad away from her.

Ingrid was still clutching Vlad's arm, and was leading him quite forcefully outside. She then burst out in a fit of laughter, which her brother quickly joined. The fact that Miss. Harker had been so obvious with her questions about their father practically killed them. It was hilarious. Vlad had to try not to let any laughter slip into the conversation, he didn't want his ex-headteacher thinking he was disrespectful. Although the fact that he wouldn't want her to find out that they were vampires, made the whole disrespectful thing quite small in comparison. Ingrid had been laughing at the whole 'my old teacher thinks my dad's attractive thing' but was also laughing at the fact that barely none of the breathers recognised Vlad and some not even Ingrid. 'They must've joined after we left' Ingrid thought to herself. She knew that she'd changed a little, and Vlad quite a lot, but not that much. What Vlad was wearing wasn't helping anyone recognise him either, she'd clearly expressed this to Vlad back in Garside. Ingrid told her brother this, and made him laugh even more. When they'd finally stopped laughing, they headed back inside, this time avoiding everyone.

They got to the hall's door, but there was a horrendously long queue to get in. They waited in line for a little while before Ingrid remembered what their father told them the last time they were here 'Draculas don't queue.' Ingrid proceeded to grab her little brother by the wrist, and once again dragged him, this time to the front of the queue. They got their hands stamped, just like any other school party. They walked towards the large blue doors, receiving multiple dirty looks. They had passed through these doors many a time before, years ago. It felt strange looking at them again. They then realised, this was it. They'd see all the breathers they went to school with again, and in Ingrid's case, some that she'd ruined the lives of. Getting over the initial hesitation, Vlad opened the door.

* * *

**This chapter came out longer than I anticipated to be honest, but what can I say.**

**I'm also gonna through it in here now, forgive me for any spelling mistakes I might have missed. My first language isn't English so I'm not as good at writing. I can speak it fluently, just not used to writing in it.**

**Hope you'll RR ~ Minty**


	8. Chapter 7 Drinking

The Dracula siblings opened the door into a very boisterous and over crowded hall. The smell of different foods and beverages lingered in the air, along with a strong scent of BO. There was also a wide range of blood types in the hall, which made both of them glad they'd already '_eaten_'. The bustling hall remained like this until Vlad and Ingrid entered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just started at them. Vlad was unaware what to do with himself, whilst Ingrid took in the sea of new admirers she had. The scene in front of them reminded thr siblings of when their father came to their first parents evening.

Vlad whispered to Ingrid sounding pitifully desperate "What the hell are we supposed to do? They're just starting at us!" "Enjoy the moment!" Ingrid whispered back. Taking on her advice, Vlad stood there taking what he would consider, quite a cool stance. The other breathers in the room seemed to agree with his inner thoughts as whispering broke out between the ex-students, like "Who's that?!" or "The Counts are back!" The subject also changed to "Their flipping fit!" or "Who are those two?" from the breathers who were already drunk, which was always followed up by giggles. On hearing this Vlad and Ingrid just exchanged amused looks. Being admired had to be one of the perks of being a vampire.

After a few seconds, Ingrid signalled at Vlad to follow her. They made their way to the makeshift bar, where they ordered drinks. They ordered a small red wine glass each, being unfamiliar with the other options. Vlad and Ingrid started talking about random things that people would consider normal. Others clearly wanted to talk to them, but instead gossiped about them instead. Vlad had turned to talk to a few old classmates who wondered where they'd disappeared out of the blue. He made up a story about his father winning the lottery and deciding to move. Surprisingly, they believed him.

Ingrid was starting to get rather bored when all of a sudden, she felt two heartbeats beside her. She turned to see a pair of eager looking Branagh twins looking at her. They were wearing matching suits, except from the different coloured ties. "Hi Ingrid!" They chorused with wide grins spread on their faces in the exact same way as they did years ago, although slightly more drunk. "Hi." She said rather abruptly. This was going to be fun! For some reason, the twins looked rather disappointed. Then Ian asked "Is that your boyfriend behind you?" Ingrid was taken aback. They really mistook Vlad for her boyfriend? "As if!" She said, with laughter following her answer.

Vlad turned around, curious to why Ingrid was laughing. He then saw the twins looking rather confused. He went to greet them but was stunned to hear them ask Ingrid "You're sure he isn't your boyfriend?" once he'd turned around. He too started laughing. Was he really that unrecognisable, or were the twins extremely drunk? He got up from the bar stool and made his way to stand by Ingrid. The twins spotted him coming closer and still didn't recognise him. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't date my sister." He said. The twins looked like they were on verge of collapse. "VLAD?!" They yelled in sync.

* * *

Turns out, when Vlad and Ingrid entered the hall, many of the present people hadn't recognised Vlad and assumed Ingrid had brought her boyfriend along with her. Granted, what Vlad was wearing was very far off from what he would've worn when he was thirteen. This then lead to speculation among the boys, until the twins had figured out that Ingrid's 'boyfriend' was actually her younger brother.

Upon figuring this out, the majority of the people in the room practically threw themselves at the siblings. Being vampires, they were both unbelievably attractive to breathers, which was extremely handy when it came to hunting. In this case it wasn't as handy as it would be. Ingrid had tried to go to answer the call of nature, and was followed by at least ten boys. This did come with the plus side though. The next hour was full of unlimited free drinks from whoever happened to make eye contact with them.

It had been an hour since their arrival and by now, Vlad and Ingrid were verging on drunk. They had received about fifteen drinks each, and were starting to practically hallucinate. Thankfully, they weren't the only ones. They had seen Ian sprinting towards the toilet, Paul rushing after him. Multiple older attendees had started dancing on top of the bar. Some of the couples that were attending had gone to somewhere private in their drunken state. The place looked like it had been trampled, but no one cared.

Ingrid was right in the centre of the dance floor. By now she was nearing twenty free drinks. Ingrid was enjoying the attention she was getting whilst dancing in a similar style to Shakira. She was receiving multiple drunken cat calls and low whistles. Vlad had positioned himself by the bar surrounded by loads of breathers. "Chug, Chug, CHUG, CHUG!" He had really gotten into the drinking games and was in the final round. He downed a full bottle of liquor as quickly as he could. The bar area was filled with cheers as Vlad finished first. That must've been his fifth bottle tonight, and he'd already gotten about twenty drinks in glasses separately. Loads of breathers were now offering to buy him drinks he had to say no to. He got up and walked rather haphazardly towards the door to get some fresh air. Abruptly, a hand tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around and nearly hit the person that stood behind him. He was expecting them to offer him a drink again, but they didn't. Instead they looked at him as if trying to identify him, which actually made scene. His vision was quite blurry, but he could spot that the person behind him was female and had long, blonde hair. She was wearing a blue dress, and seemed familiar. Chloe! He must've said it out loud because she responded with "Vlad!" and pulled him into a surprisingly tight hug. She muttered something, but Vlad didn't hear her. He asked her to repeat what she said and she proceeded to do so. "Robin will be glad you're here! Hold on, lemme text him." Robin! Vlad had completely forgotten about him. He wouldn't tell him that though.

* * *

_(following Robin's trail of thought)_

He'd waited in that hall for hours, and no sign of his former best mate. Ingrid had apparently turned up with her boyfriend to the twins disappointment. Robin was only disappointed that Vlad wasn't there. How could he have been so naive. Why would Vlad turn up when Robin wanted him to, he never did in the past so why would he now? Robin reached the bus stop, shaking. He'd managed to lose his coat and somehow one of his chains. He hadn't had a sip of alcohol, he didn't even eat food. He'd just waited there like an idiot.

Robin got out his phone from his back pocket to check when the next bus would arrive that could take him home. He was suprised to see about four text messages from Chloe.

* * *

**Chloe**

Hey! Where'd you go?

8:55pm

You forgot your coat.

8:56pm

You won't believe who's here!

10:34pm

Vlad!!

10:35pm

* * *

No way. Vlad had actually came? It was definitely Vlad in the image. Without realising, Robin's legs had started to carry him back to the school. He was going to finally see his old best mate!

* * *

**Im trying to stretch the chapters out a bit more to make updates more frequent. **

**Reading this back I've also included a lil' photo moment which I realise is not possible since cameras work with mirrors. I don't want to change that part so let's just pretend that vampires have reflections for about three seconds, then we can go back to normal.**

**(I changed it) -_-**

**Another thing is, if all schools in the UK close cause of the coronavirus, expect a load of updates coming your way! That is if I don't catch it, cause in that case, I'll be in bed. /**

**Hope you'll RR ~ Minty**


	9. Chapter 8 Reunited

Robin pulled the large hall doors open. He left when there was a fair few peolpe on the dance floor and around the bar. Everyone had been in small groups, chatting about whatever that was relevant. The place had definitely livened up since he left. Robin was pretty sure that the hall was filled with every student that had ever attended Stokely Grammar! The place was packed! The dance floor was littered with dozens of drunken people, dancing. Well if you called drunkenly moving your body, slightly out of sync to the music dancing that is. Multiple of the students that were on the sober side of things were sitting around tables in the neighbouring cafeteria, looking through the windowed walls, at the action in the hall.

He quickly scanned the crowd, looking for the blue dress his sister had decided to wear. He spotted a flash of blue in in the corner of his eye, and turned to see his sister. She was in the corner of the room in the company of her friends. 'Great!' He thought to himself. Right now, nothing could be more awkward than approaching his sister and all of her friends, him being alone. The thought of it made him cringe. Pushing the thought away, he propelled himself through the crowd who were watching some random fight that had broken out between two very drunk girls in the middle. He ignored the bustle, and made his way to his desired destination.

Robin arrived by his sister's side and nudged her foot, in attempt to get her attention. He knew it had worked when she turned around swiftly to glare at him. When she realised it was Robin who had nudged her foot, she softened her harsh glare, but it hadn't completely vanished. Recovering from the sudden death stare he'd received from his sister, Robin signaled at her to follow him. She did so, not saying a word to her friends.

"You came back quicker than I thought you would!" Chloe slurred. Robin fought back a snort. He'd never seen his sister in a drunken state before. It was one site to see! Her mascara had run slightly, her dress' sleve had started to slip and her hair was rather messy. Robin came back from staring at the uncharacteristically disheveled Chloe and said "Well duh! I don't want to miss him do I?" rather impatiently. "Okay. Okay! Don't lose your temper Mr. Grumpy!" Chloe joked. "So where is he?" asked Robin. "Oh, I saw him a few minutes ago going off to the bar with a few of the rugby boys." Chloe said casually as ever. "Yeah right" Chuckled Robin. As if Vlad would be around those guys without it being some sort of joke. "Why are you laughing Robin? He's by the bar, I just saw him!" Chloe said in a giddy voice "He waved at me too!" Eugh.. Did his sister have to say that? She was now pointing supposedly at Vlad, urging him to go and talk to his old best mate.

Robin made his way to the bar and ordered a small coke. He wasn't in the mood for any alcohol to infiltrate his system tonight. He'd sat down in the area Chloe had pointed him towards. He had no clue where Vlad was, but he was here somewhere. The bartender gave him his drink, and Robin thanked him in his regular manor.

By now he was surrounded by the rugby boys. They were the ones who had clearly drunk most tonight. Some of them had clearly followed their chilhood dreams of becoming a rugby players, judging by their various builds they possessed, all including quite a bit if muscle. The other half had obviously gone on a drinking streak in college, therefore had lost the majority of their hair, and had a beer belly. They were all wearing something similar, trousers and a shirt. The more muscular bunch of them had unbuttoned their shirts, clearly trying to attract the girls that were attending. One of these particular boys was sitting next to Robin, wearing; a grey shirt that was unbuttoned, a rather long necklace, and a black blazer. He smelt of expensive aftershave. 'Typical' thought Robin. But one thing caught his eye in particular. The guy was wearing a belt with a dragon/bat type buckle. Why would one of them wear something like that? It seemed oddly familiar though. By now he'd clearly noticed that Robin was looking at him, because he turned around to face him.

* * *

Vlad had just finished another round of shots with the rugby boys. They'd gone to sit by the bar to mess around. However Vlad could barely stand he was so drunk. He wasn't used to this kind of thing at all. He beckoned the bartender towards him and ordered a water. The man handed a coke to the guy sitting next to him and went to make him a drink. He glanced up at the breather beside him that seemed familiar somehow. His whole persona seemed like one he'd known. His mind was foggy, unable to think straight thanks to the alcohol that had pickled his brain.

He realised the guy had been looking at him with a confused expression. He lifted his head and was in shock to see Robin! Robin looker blankly at him, clearly not recognising him. He whispered "Robin?.." under his non-existence breath "Is that you?!" He looked shocked, then said "And you are?" The hurt must've been visible on his face, because Robin's widened. He then asked "Vlad? Mate, is that really you?!" Vlad just nodded his head. He must've looked depressed constantly when he was younger, because Robin had only recognised him when he looked sad.

Robin really hadn't changed, except for the fact he wasn't wearing a cape. His hair was still long and unkept, his style hadn't changed a bit. He wore a band t-shirt paired with grey jeans. There was the asset of a belt and chains hanging from it, which was new. He had gotten an old blazer from Devil knows where and decided to wear it along with some black DM's. He was still quite thin, and his facial features hadn't changed either. It was Robin! It was really Robin!

* * *

It was Vlad! It was really Vlad! Robin couldn't believe it! Vlad looked a whole lot different to what Robin expected him to look like though. Vlad had filled out a lot, which explained why Robin mistook him as a rugby boy. He assumed it had something to do with his powers or vampiric training. He had ink black hair that he had pushed back and to the side but was still slightly spilling onto the side of his face, unlike his thirteen year old self who let it droop down his face had most certainly taken on the Dracula look. His jawline was sharp, along with his cheekbones. His nose was straight, and his mouth was quite full. Robin put this on the fact that there were fangs hidden underneath. However his eyes had changed the least, but at the same time, they'd changed the most. Unlike the rest of Vlad's face, Robin saw the thirteen year old boy he had been friends with in . They were also colder, as if they had seen too much already for someone that age. That could also be the alcohol taking effect on him, but Robin was quite sure he was right.

Robin had been so lost in thought that he didn't listen to Vlad. He'd been rambling about moving because his father won the lottery and wanted a 'fresh start'. He then realised, Vlad probably thought the mind wipe he had placed on him years ago was still in tact. He had to tell him, but Robin was enjoying the drunken Vlad before him making up nonsensical excuses maybe a little too much. As if Count Dracula would want to be a teacher! Eventually, Robin plucked up the courage and told Vlad "You do know I know you're lying, right?" He hadn't been clear about what he was referring to but he could tell that Vlad knew exactly what he was talking about. He watched as Vlad's face drained of what little colour it had left, turning his skin close to translucent. "You remember!?" He blurted out in shock. "Everything." Replied Robin calmly. "Everything," Vlad muttered quietly "you remember everything..."

* * *

**Can we call that a clif hanger then?!**

**Just to clear things up in case anyone's confused. When there's a line, it either means I switch the location (like when Robin went down for breakfast earlier in the fic) or I switch character, not in a POV type of way, more following their trail of thought without it being in the first person. I hope that makes sense, because if I was reading this for the first time I'd be hella confused.**

**I've based Vlad on how Redrachxo portrays him in DIF/Darkness is falling, less on what he looks like in the YD series. DIF is a good read btw but sadly isn't finished. Mabey you'll get why I had this idea for a fic if you do read it as well. It's rated M though so it's up to you, even though I'm probably writing this for people that are older than me..**

**In the upcoming chapters there will be violence, and possibly a new but technically old character coming into the picture. **

**As always, Please RR ~ Minty**

* * *

_Guest review answer :)_

I got a review in from a guest asking 'what ship is this in'._ If you mean ship as in couples type ship then there isn't one, I just thought it'd be funny if Vlad, the kid no one liked and thought was a weirdo came back with the biggest glow-up in existence. Since Ingrid had always been the centre of attention when it came to Stokely, I wanted Vlad to have a taste of that._

_If you do want a ship though, I was thinking of doing a follow up to another fic I've read called 'how having an old friend around can change so much' by BrennaThomas. I'd say go check it out so you have a backstory :). I can tell you that there will be shipping in that! (I'm gonna call it Not Quite Soulmates_


	10. Chapter 9 Trauma

Both Robin and Vlad were now sitting in silence. Vlad was confused as hell, trying his best to figure out why the hypnosis hadn't worked on his best mate. Robin on the other hand was trying to think of how to tell Vlad that his eyes were black, clearly with thought, without him possibly lashing out at him. Looking on the plus side, he now knew that Vlad hadn't found a cure for vampirism. It was awesome! His best mate was a vampire. Not just any vampire eithe, but the Chosen One aswell. Vlad's eyes had returned to their normal shade of blue and was now looking at Robin, intrigued.

"So you remember absolutely everything?" He asked calmly. Robin nodded his head, indicating that Vlad's query was in fact correct. "But how.. How do you remember?" He pleaded. "When you hypnotised everyone, Jonno and I became friends," Started Robin. Vlad was now staring at him with great interest. Robin continued "Well, I was over at his and we heard a knock on the door. His dad went to check it out, thinking it was the pizza we ordered." Robin had barely started, but Vlad had an extremely guilty and pained look on his face. He saw where this was headed. "Go on.." Vlad said his voice sounding slightly off. "He was- uh, dragged from the door screaming. I turned around and so did Jonno and saw him gone. We bolted to the door and saw him sprawled on the floor, blood everywhere, his whole body limp." Robin said trying to hold back as much emotion as he could. It was an extremely hard subject to talk about. He continued "His mum came rushing from the sitting area panicking. The vampire who'd done it to him had flown off into the night. We all rushed towards him, but he was definitely dead. All of a sudden my head felt like it was exploding. All the memories I had of us two in the castle, your dad and his pals hissing at us in out veg outfits the last time we saw you, everything. Every memory I ever had came back to me! Jonno and his mum went off to find you, try to kill you. I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen.." By now Robin had finally caved in and a tear rolled down bis cheek. The whole experience must've been traumatising for him.

"Im so, so sorry Robin, I thought only the Van Helsings got their memories back!" Said Vlad in a remorseful voice. Robin accepted his apology, but then realised, how did Vlad know about the Van Helsings? "How'd you know that they'd got their memories wiped back aswell?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, that. They turned up one day at the school I was living in at the time. Well I still live there, just it's not a school anymore. They tried to slay us countless times. Mina was so distraught over Eric's death. Jonathan and I became friends believe it or not" Vlad explained. Robin looked at him in confusion after Vlad's supposed explanation.

Vlad went on to explain how they'd fled fron Stokely after Ingrid went wild. How they'd arrived at Garside. Then about the ceasefire between vampires and slayers. It had been working for awhile, but rouge vampires put so much pressure on the slayers, they cracked. They began to bite back, causing a riff between the Grand High Vampire and the head of the Slayers Guild, which happened to be Vlad and Jonathan. They were now on very bad terms. In the middle of this mess, Jonathan and his mother had tried to slay the Count. Outraged, Vlad had attacked Mina a week later. He didn't intend on killing her, merely nipping her throat to give her a scare. However his plan hadn't gone to plan. Slayers blood was just so delicious, he drained her dry within seconds. This left the ceasefire in complete and utter shambles. The word spread and attacks were rising. They had been on verge of war, but luckily, things had calmed down recently. Vlad began to wonder why.

Robin's eyes were in awe. He couldn't believe the life, well unlife Vlad was leading was so much cooler than his. Vlad looked at Robin in a disappointed fashion. He'd never understand Robin's capability to enjoy hearing about such things. He was a breather, and usually breathers hated that type of stuff. Although Robin had always been different from other breathers.

They ended up talking about Vlad's life, being Grand High Vampire. Getting to tell everyone what to do and what not. They had just got to the 'how much power does the Chosen One have' part when Ingrid came up to Vlad with a panic stricken face. "Can you smell that?" she asked Vlad hurriedly. "Smell what?" Vlad asked her back, slightly disoriented by her sudden appearance. "Slayer you bat brain!" She said quietly, but not quiet enough that Robin didn't hear. Before Vlad could answer, Robin said "Even if they are here, doubt they'd find you in this crowd." and gestured at the surrounding people. "Oh righ- Hold on! How the hell do you remember Branagh?!" Ingrid spat at Robin. "I'll tell you later." replied Robin. His attention had shifted towards Vlad, whose eyes were black again and were staring at a familiar figure in the door way. "Slayer." He growled, as his fangs lowered. Ingrid's head then snapped towards the door "Van Helsing!" she hissed, clearly angry at this sudden asset to the event. "Wicked fangs mate" added Robin, in attempt to lighten the mood, which only won him a glare from the equally agitated Draculas.

* * *

**I feel like I'm getting good at this cliffhanger thing.**

**I have a two tests on Monday, so im not expecting to get much more chapters out this weekend. Sorry /**

**Please review if you can ~ Minty**


	11. Chapter 10 Slayers

It was only a few hours ago that Jonathan had pieced together his master plan. Upon receiving the invite to the school reunion, he had noticed the text reading

**this invite is sent out to all students that attended Stokely Grammar from 2000-2010**

He figured that the Draculas must've recived the same invite. They wouldn't suspect a slayer attack in a school reunion, would they? At that thought, he gathered the best slayers, sharpened their steaks and had made their way to Stokely Grammar. They would dust that devious Vladimir Dracula, along with his sister if it was the last thing they did!

As he stood in the doorway of the hall, he saw all the ex-students dancing happily. They were so naive to think that they were safe here. There were two bloodsucking monsters in their midts for God's sake! He gave the signal to a fellow slayer to turn on all the lights of the darkned hall, along with turning the music off. He could feel the two vampires staring right through his soul, longing to bite his neck and drain him of his blood, but he'd be too quick for that.

The lights were turned on, and then he spoke. "Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula, show yourselves, or Robin Branagh gets it!"

* * *

The lights had suddenly turned on and the music had stopped. Robin, along with everyone else looked around, trying to figure out why. He then heard Jonathan Van Helsing's voice echo through the hall. "Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula, show yourselves, or Robin Branagh gets it!" 'What was that supposed to mean?' Robin thought. Ingrid and Vlad had also split up, after saying something about slayers. Robin was alone for what felt like the thousandth time tonight. Then it hit him. Jonathan was a slayer! Robin had just made sence of things when two large men grabbed him and dragged him all the way to Jonathan, who was now standing on top of a table. "Yep, that's him" Jonno said to the large men either side of Robin. Just when Robin went to ask Jonno what was going on, he felt a blunt pain in his jaw. He was knocked out cold.

* * *

'Oh bats. Oh bats, bats, bats!' Vlad thought to himself. Robin had just been punched in the face by slayers and was now passed out. Slayers were supposed to protect breathers, not punch them in the face for garlic's sake! What did Jonno mean by "Robin Branagh gets it" aswell. Something told Vlad that he didn't want to find out. His mind was racing. Then something managed to penetrate his thoughts, Ingrid. She was telepathically screaming 'What the hell are we going to do now?!' 'I turn myself in, then kill him?' suggested Vlad. 'Don't be so stupid you zombie brained zombie! They'll find out what we are!' she snarled. 'You got any ideas?' Vlad asked. 'We could just put up a fight. Battle it out? No, no, bargain with them! Tell them we'll rip everyone's throats out if they don't let us go.' Ingrid suggeted. Vlad sarcastically said 'Well that's definitely less obvious, isn't it!'. Ingrid huffed. Vlad continued to say 'No Ingrid. You saw what they did to Robin! They don't care who gets hurt, they just want out dust!' They were beginning to panic. How were they going to get out of this one.

After a minute of silence, Vlad told Ingrid 'Y'know, screw it, I'm going to go out there and rip his throat out! I'm starving anyway! I don't care if everyone finds out what we are, I can just mind-wipe them so they won't go off telling straight away.' Vlad's reflection was starting to takeover. He felt more impulsed to tear Jonno limb from limb by the second! He started pushing his way through the crowd to destroy that Van Helsing! He should appreciate the last minutes of his neck being in tact, because soon it would have two holes in it.

Everyone around him was in complete shock. Vlad was reading their minds as he passed. 'What the hell's Count doing?' 'If Vlad and Ingrid are Draculas, are they vampires?' 'Well, Van Helsing certainly's on crack!' The last one made him chuckle.

He arrived where a clearing had been made by the slayers. He was suprised to see his sister making her way through the crowd aswell. All of a sudden, he saw a pointy wooden object fly towards him from the corner of his eye.

* * *

'Perfect.' Thought Jonathan. Vlad was distracted! He threw a stake with deadly precision towards Vlad's heart. To Jonathan's disappointment and shock, Vlad caught the stake mid air. Vlad turned round to face him and sniggered "Oh Jonathan! You know that one won't work on me," Vlad declared as the stake burst into flames. "You never learn, do you?" Admittedly, he had tried that move on Vlad multiple times, and failed. The timing had seemed perfect. How could he have caught it. Jonathan blamed it on Vlad being the Chosen One. Ingrid decided to join in "He's the Chosen One Van Helsing. You're gonna need a bit more than just a stake." Jonno was deeply annoyed. Vampires really did like to, as they would call it 'play with their food'. Luckily Jonno had come with a bit more than just a stake, he'd also brought an army. "Well aren't you lucky, I've happened to locate a slayer at every exit of this school. You're not going anywhere!" He relished the panic filling the face of the Draculas. Oh yes! Victory was in his grasp.

* * *

**The chapter got a little long, so i halved it. Hopefully the second part will be out later on, although i probably still need to spellcheck it. **

**Please review if you can ~ Minty**


	12. Chapter 11 Exposed

_Usually, I try not to use too much swear words, or darker themes, but I've made an exception just this once._

* * *

This was bad. Every door guarded by slayers. There was virtually no way out. He could always turn to smoke, or a bat and flee, but that would be snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. Draculas certainly didn't run away, well this generation of them anyway. The Count didn't really, well, count.

Vlad's mind was racing to get a plan in place. First, he'd tried to suppress his darker side. Granted, this was much harder than it sounded. He had to ingnore the fifty pulsating hearts that pumped slayer's blood around each of their bodies. There was obviously an asset of the attendees, but they weren't as appealing to him. Vlad's darker side was begging to be released from his control, but tried his best to take no notice of it.

He had calmed down from the initial shock of the slayer's appearance. He'd finally thought up a plan. First he would distract Jonathan, then Ingrid would sneek behind him. Ingrid would threaten to bite him if he didn't surrender. Because he wouldn't want to be bitten, the slayers would surrender, Vlad mind wiped the whole hall. They win basically. There was the possibility of the plan going terribly wrong in various ways, but he kept his hopes high. Now he just needed Ingrid to cooperate.

* * *

'Bite Jonathan Van Helsing? Vlad was getting better at this whole plan thing.' Ingrid thought. She agreed to go along with it, mainly because there was a possible outcome of a dead Jonathan. Ingrid did always love it when blood was spilt, especially slayer's blood. It was a perfect situation as well. She was starting to get a little hungry.

It did cross her mind that Vlad didn't really think up plans with the chance of someone getting hurt often. Vlad had never really condoned violence, but when Van Helsing tried to dust their father, oh how he'd lost it! He tore Mina limb from limb. Ingrid had never been prouder. Obviously Jonathan was heartbroken about his mother death. Breathers were always so easily depressed. Ingrid would never understand their way of thinking. Jonathan had then come to seek revenge, break the ceasefire and go on a killing spree. Ingrid was rather pleased with this outcome, because she now had the right to kill as many breathers as she wanted.

Ingrid was now in position. She looked over at Vlad who was clearly destroying Van Helsing, and wasn't even using his powers. Ingrid decided to let Vlad continue on with his taunting. She'd taught him well.

* * *

Vlad had totally humiliated Jonathan. Majority of what he said wasn't true, some things about taking drugs or over drinking. He did add the part about his father being loopy though. Luckily, this wouldn't be seen as insensitive, because Vlad 'didn't know' his father had died. Jonathan had gone silent. He was obviously embarrassed, but his face was filled with rage. Out of nowhere, he spoke up. What he said next, didn't only shock Vlad, but the entire hall, which had been listening to their very one sided 'argument'. "You're the reason my parents are dead!" He yelled. Vlad was surprisingly calm and responded "They're dead!? Hold on, how is it my fault?" although he did know that they were dead, and he did know how it was his fault. "Don't play dumb Dracula, you hypnotised my father and killed my mother!" The whole hall was staring at Vlad in silence. Whispers broke out between the crowd like "Did he murder his mum?" or "Surely someone wouldn't blame such a thing on another if they didn't do it!" Vlad then retaliated "The only reason I did it, was because you tried to dust my father!"

There was no longer any point in pretending. Vlad's eyes had turned into a shade of blood red, his extremely sharp fangs had lowered and thunder rumbled outside, followed by a flash of lightning. The whole hall started screaming and the Branaghs had fallen to the floor in agony. Their heads felt as if they were exploding. Vlad merely stood there as if nothing happened, glaring at Jonathan, fangs on full display. He was a vampire!

"Oh shut it!" Vlad yelled, his voice unnaturally deep. The whole hall quietened at his request. He could smell their fear. He drank in it, which made keeping his reflection from taking over his body immensely difficult task. "Now, either you leave without a fight," He took a break midsentence to let out a menacing cackle "or Ingrid will rip your throat apart." He continued to say in such a calm voice it was deadly.

* * *

'Ingrid?' thought Jonathan. Without warning, a hand had wrapped around his neck and was refusing to let go. 'Oh, Ingrid.' he thought. He'd escaped from situations like this many a time before. Usually, he just raised a stake to where he thought the vampire's heart was. If he were to do it to Ingrid, he'd have to do so without her or Vlad noticing. He slowly inched his hand to grab the stake that was positioned in his pocket. Whilst doing this Vlad declared that Ingrid would bite him in five minutes time if he didn't surrender. He had to act fast. Ingrid had now scrapped her fangs on his neck, letting a few droplets of his blood appear at the suface of his previously unscathed skin. He had only minutes to stake her.

He drew the stake out of his pocket, hiding it up his sleeve. Now was his chance! Vlad had turned around. He had a split second to dust Ingrid. He raised his arm, and drived it into what he thought was Ingrid's chest. Instead, it had been thin air. Lightning was crashing outside like never before, screaming filled the hall once more, and Jonathan was in extreme agony.

* * *

_That bastard! First he'd tried to dust his father, and now his sister! Oh he wasn't getting away with it this time!_

Vlad had turned around to see Jonathan, wielding a stake directed at Ingrid's heart. Using his telekinetic powers, Vlad had flung Jonathan into the air, allowing him to float there. His back cracked, and was now arched in a what looked like an extremely painful way. The hall broke out in screams as lightning flashed outside. Vlad loved the fear that was surrounding him, it made him feel powerful. Now Vlad understood why his father had desperately tried to take him counless times to torture chambers or executions after his 18th birthday. They would have been so much fun to witness.

Anger was now overriding Vlad's mind, allowing his reflection to break free from his control. 'Kill. Kill. Kill! KILL!' It chanted, and Vlad was going to do just that. He approached the limp slayer, who he'd now lowered, not enough that he touched the floor though. Ah yes, this would be fun. He started off by choking him, until the colour of his face was close to purple. Then he forced him to the ground with a large crash. By now he must've broken multiple bones, bruised his entire body and was nearing his quite imminent death. Vlad was so busy trying to knock every last breath out of Van Helsing's body, he failed to realise that Ingrid had been taken by the two men who'd earlier knocked Robin unconscious.

* * *

**Ayy! Getting this out today cause I got carried away studying yesterday, even though I probably did very badly in the tests.**

**(I've also put this up on Wattpad if you prefer reading on that)**

**Please review if you can ~ Minty**


	13. Chapter 12 Hypnosis

Being dragged away by two men, twice the size of you, when you weren't expecting it, wasn't one of the more pleasurable things to experience. It had took Ingrid by surprise when she was literally, swept off her feet by the men, and carried to the middle of the floor. She was struggling against them, but everything she tried was ineffective. The alcohol she'd previously consumed had a large effect on her powers and her ability to control them.

As she was fang cuffed to a chair, breather after breather were pushing past her, in attempt to run away from the chaos Vlad was causing. She was pleased to see that her brother was on the verge of draining the slayer, which was now a rather disturbing version of Van Helsing, dry. She would have urged him to go on, if a stake wasn't directed at her heart for the second time this evening. She spoke to him telepathically, begging, well telling him rather sternly, to prioritise her instead of Jonathan. Let's face it! The guy wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Vlad! A little help here?!" Ingrid's voice echoed decidedly in his mind. 'For the love of Hades! What did she want now? Ahh..' Ingrid was being held captive by two slayers, one of them pointing a stake at her heart. Vlad was quick to flit from Jonathan that was on the brink of death, to Ingrid who seemed to be doing a bit better.

As Vlad neared his sister, the slayers beside her were obviously overwhelmed with fear and doing a terrible job at hiding it. They directed their stake at him with their trembling arms and attempted to bargain with him, saying that they'd only let Ingrid go if he were to take her place. Vlad found this boring, and proudly displayed a very disinterested expression on his face. He proceeded to click his fingers, and both the slayers dropped dead then and there. This obviously caused another outbreak of screams from the surrounding breathers. Typical.

* * *

Robin woke up feeling extremely woozy. He looked around from his slouched position on the floor see pandemonium. The hall was now filled with screaming people. Each and everyone of them looked traumatised. Robin sat up and looked over to the middle of the floor where he saw Vlad, looking rather bored as he was supposedly listening to the guys who'd punched Robin. Then he clicked his fingers to cause the men beside him to fall. Robin couldn't make out much more than that. His eyesight had also gone haywire, making him see stars and sparkles surrounding pretty much anything he saw.

It was then he realised the terrible pain that was lodged in his jaw. He touched the place where it hurt the most, and was suprised to find blood on his hands. In a moment of excitement, he felt his neak, searching for the classic vampire bite he had longed to posses for years on end. Sadly, he was unable to discover any sigh of two punctures in his neck. Feeling slightly disappointed, he got up and went to sit on the table Jonathan had been standing on.

Hold on. Jonathan! Where was he? Robin craned his neck in attempt to spot the guy. He scanned the crowd but was unable to see him. Being unsuccessful, he went back to his hunched sitting position on the table. Behind him he could hear some noise. It sounded like the sound affects zombies made in the films. Intrigued, Robin turned around, and was shocked to see Jonathan lying there. He wasn't bleeding, but his whole body was bruised and he could tell that he had multiple bones that were broken.

Robin's mother had brought up her son in a very moral way, so Jonathan was lucky. He got down from the table ans stumbled towards the sprawled body behind him. Robin crouched beside him, not actually sure how to help. He said "Mate! Are you ok?" even though Robin knew he wasn't. "Robin?.." moaned Jonathan. He was clearly in a lot of pain. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Robin. Even if he and Jonathan hadn't actually been 'real friends' he'd still help him. "You really want to help me? But I left you alone. I let my men hurt you. Why?" Asked Jonathan. "We can worry about that later. Now what happened?" Robin said. "Well, I was going to stake Ingrid but Vlad saw me. I don't remember much after that, but I remember being flung in the air by Vlad. He brought me down eventually, then started to choke me." Jonno explained.

Robin was in complete shock. The idea of Vlad being so vicious and cruel made Robin question if his friends' morals. Vlad had always been so kind. It was now hard to even imagine the young boy who'd do anything to avoid anything vampiric. Mainly because the same boy was stalking towards him with an enraged look on his face.

* * *

Vlad had hidden the men's two bodies under the bar. He'd returned to break Ingrid free from her fang cuffs which was easy for him, even though they were made of argentilium. He wouldn't tell Ingrid that though as he pretended to struggle in the process of breaking them.

He planned to help Robin next, but couldn't because he'd gone. He looked around and saw him with Van Helsing. The little traitor! How dare he even think of helping him!! He staked towards the two, livid. This was indicated by his red eyes and once again, lowered fangs. His darker side had dominated his body, and there was no telling what he'd do.

He arrived by their side, but was shocked to find himself feeling guilty at the sight of the slayer. He stood there, just looking at what he'd done to him. His limbs were deformed, his body was limp and hi didn't make any sound. Vlad was aware that Jonathan did have the full intention of killing him when he arrived, but he hadn't actually hurt anyone himself. As for Vlad, he'd killed two men, and had come near killing three. His eyes had returned to their usual blue, and were now full if remorse. He bent down and apologised, which was in the slayers mind, uncharacteristic. He'd caused Jonathan enough harm as it was, he didn't need o add anymore.

* * *

Ingrid was now looking at her brother apologise to a slayer. Could anyone get more pathetic? She flitted to stand by Vlad and told him very sternly that they should get out of here whilst they could. They didn't need anymore near death situations to be thrown at them. Vlad agreed but whispered to Robin something about waiting outside.

Vlad's eyes started to glow a rather hypnotising shade of yellow, although there were sparks of blue flickering inside tham. He started to float, causing everyone except for Robin, who was running out the doors, to stare at him. He spoke close to the same words he had spoken when he'd first put on the crown of power in Stokely Castle. "All mortals, you shall leave this place tonight, and remember nothing of vampires. We do not exist. As for the slayers, return to the guild as if no mission had been attempted." Vlad's hand let out a white lightning bolt, directed at the crowd of breathers that had previously tried to escape. Unlike the time he'd worn the crown of power, he descended to the floor quite gracefully. Vlad was obviously chuffed with his work, because a wide grin had been plastered on his face.

The siblings then exchanged looks, thinking the exact same thing. Robin.

* * *

**Quick update on me, my school has closed for obvious reasons, so expect this fic to be finished quite soon! Hope you'll stay safe aswell.**

**I do feel like my writing is a bit all over the place at the moment, but it's probably cause I have millions of ideas for fics on my mind. Sorry if it isn't up to standard.**

**The next few chapters will be the last, just so you know :)**

**Please review if you can ~Minty**


	14. Chapter 13 Goodbye

Everyone started filling out of the hall, oblivious to the events that had just taken place. Vlad and Ingrid were the last to leave. They received multiple happy farewells from Ingrid's old 'friends' along with the new 'friends' Vlad had made. The feeling of walking through all these people, who'd been terrified of you about ten minutes ago, was an odd experience to say the least.

As they made their way through the crowd that had formed out side, Robin's hand grabbed Vlad by the arm. Stunned, Vlad turned around. His hands had risen in a defensive manor and he looked quite flustered. This made Robin and Ingrid laugh. Vlad's reaction when he was suprised hadn't changed much. "Thanks for not hypnotising me, again." Robin said rather quietly. "I wouldn't want to do that again to you." Replied Vlad apologetically. "We should stay in contact! Do you have a phone by any chance?" Robin asked. This would have been an odd question to ask anyone else, but considering that Count Dracula was Vlad's dad, Robin didn't see it as too strange. "Oh, yeah!" Vlad said as he pulled out a red iPhone XR from his back pocket, much to the suprise of Robin and Ingrid. "Since when did dad let you get a phone?" Asked Ingrid with a hint of jealously in her voice. "Since dad found out about your little computer set up." Teased Vlad. Ingrid's jaw dropped "What?!" She clearly hadn't caught on that Vlad was joking.

Once Robin and Vlad had exchanged phone numbers, they started to say their goodbyes. Much to their suprise, chloe ran up to Robin panicking. "Where the hell have you been for the hour?" She asked sternly. "With Vlad and Ingrid. Like you told me to.." replied Robin to Chloe, who he'd now identified to be drunk. Paul and Ian had over heard this conversation and came rushing towards them. They were very excited to see Ingrid, clearly. They once again chorused "Hi Ingrid!" Just a lot more drunk than they had been when they greeted her first time tonight. Vlad just chuckled as Ingrid said "Hey..." back, in a rather annoyed way. They did try to impress Ingrid, but she wasn't taking any of their drunken proposals of love seriously. Instead she stood there, enjoying their grovelling.

This reminded Vlad that he wasn't causing any drunken chaos. His headache had gone and he no longer needed in need of vomiting. It must've been a vampire thing. The alcohol must ware off pretty easily on them. This did start to concern him though, as his mind trailed off to a certain goth festival in 1996. How could his father had been that drunk to do _such a thing_ if alcohol wore off easily on biters? He decided that it was because he was the Chosen One, alcohol didn't effect him as much. He desperately tried to convince himself that Ingrid was still tipsy to back this thought.

* * *

After a long chat, everyone had said their farewells and were on verge of leaving when Robin pulled Vlad into a tight hug. "I'll miss you mate. You know that?" Said Robin. "Yeah." Replied Vlad, still slightly taken aback. Then Chloe did the same thing, just non-verbally. She hugged him so tightly that if he were a breather, he'd be struggling for air. He slipped out of the tight embrace just in time to see the twins attempt the same thing with Ingrid. They obviously failed miserably, after practically being shooed away like stray dogs. Some things never changed.

Vlad and Ingrid departed the car park. Once they were out of sight they flitted to the alleyway Vlad had hidden their capes in, only to find them missing. Oh no! No capes meant no bat transformation. Well effective ones anyway. The siblings turned around in their panicked state to see their father looking down at them, two capes in his hands.

"Well, well children. I'm disappointed in you. Why didn't you tell me you were going to this school reunion?" the count stated. "How did you know about the reunion anyway?" asked Ingrid very angrily. "The invite on Vladimir's desk," answered their father. "Which reminds me Vladimir, your paperwork may be a little disturbed. A little mess that's all." said the count, that was obviously lying. Vlad just huffed. Typical that he or Renfield searched through his desk. For bats sake it was called _his_ desk for a reason. Whilst Vlad had been inwardly cussing his father, Ingrid had been doing so outwardly. They were close on summoning lightning, when Vlad stepped between them. "Could you at least try to keep your anger in until we're home?" Vlad pleaded in a rather annoyed tone. Surprisingly, both went along with it.

The count handed them their capes and they took off. Ingrid and the count were set for Garside, planning on screaming at each other. On the other hand, Vlad had planned a little scenic route for himself.

* * *

As he and his siblings hopped in the car, Robin felt rather content with himself. He'd successfully found his old best mate. He'd successfully exchanged numbers with him. He'd also successfully help save a life. An ambulance had turned up to help Jonathan. Before running off, Robin had told Vlad to heal Jonathan, so his injuries weren't extreme. Robin didn't really know Vlad could do that, and neither did Vlad. He did so quite to the surprise of both of them, and Jonno was now in the hospital due to a broken arm and leg. He assumed it was because Vlad was the Chosen One.

Robin opted to naming the new number he'd received 'Vlad'. Whilst doing that, he spotted something woosh past the car window. It circled around again. The black blur flew past multiple times, until it grabbed the window of the passenger seat where Robin was sitting. It was a bat. The same one he'd seen flying into the alleyway before the reunion. It was then he realised it was Vlad. Robin mouthed supposedly the bat's name. 'Vlad?' The bat nodded, smiled, then flew off into the night sky. Wicked!

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this story! I don't know if I'll add an extra chapter to this cause I like how this chapter ended. Mabey I will, but it'll be rather short, unless I miraculously manage to stretch it out.**

**I'll just act as if this is the last chapter so: Thank you to everyone who read this! I actually got to 500 reads today, like what?! I'm so grateful for the attention this fic got! Extra thanks to the reviewers!**

**As always, please review ~ Minty**


	15. Chapter 14 Home

Vlad flew into the Garside courtyard, closely followed by his father and sister. They all made contact with the ground and walked towards the large doors. Before they reached the door, Renfield had opened it for them. He was panting, and looked really flustered.They assumed that he'd seen them flying in, and came rushing down the stairs to open the door.

Renfield had been a vampire for years now, but he still hadn't mastered super speed, which explained the whole panting thing. This was strange, because he could smoke fairly well, which was quite a hard skill to master compared to the super speed.

* * *

Vlad had positioned himself on his father's throne. He knew his father would kill him if he did find him sitting on his throne. It wouldn't be an easy task though. Luckily, Ingrid and the Count had gone off to the blood cellar to argue over a bottle of vintage blood. Vlad could hear them yelling at each other. "I'm starving! I've only had half a breather tonight!" Ingrid screamed. "This is my house, so I decide who gets what Ingrid. I say, I drink this vintage!" defended the Count.

Although the arguments between his sister and father were annoying, Vlad was glad things were finally back to normal. Ingrid had actually argued with him on the way home. They were irritating as hell, but they were still his family. He loved them, and they loved him. In a weird vampiric way that is.

He decided to finish up eavesdropping on their argument. By eavesdropping, he meant more of actually choosing to listen to what was going on. Their nonstop yelling made it quite hard to ignore. He was distracted by a vibration and ping coming from his back pocket. It was a text from Robin.

They texted back and forth for about an hour. They mentioned anything and everything they hadn't managed to talk about in the Reunion. It was then that Renfield walked in, with Ingrid and the Count in pursuit. Vlad still hadn't looked up from his phone, regrettably. He only did so when his father's voice penetrated Ingrid's giggles. They were most certainly '_Ha! You're in trouble instead of me for once!'_ giggles.

"Vladimir, do get out of my throne." Said the count as if he were bored. This made Ingrid glare at Vlad. He merely shot her a defiant smirk. Vlad stuffed the phone in his back pocket as quickly as he could, and sat down to eat his lunch.

"What's that Vladdy?" asked his father. "Oh, nothing." Replied Vlad quite confidently. The Count shrugged it off, but Ingrid obviously had to butt in. "Vlad has a mobile phone Dad." She said rather casually, but her eyes were full of glee. 'Oh this'll be fun' she thought. "Let me see Vladdy." Ordered the Count. Vlad handed the phone to his father, and gave Ingrid a dirty look. The Count examined the phone, then burst out in a fit of rage "Vladimir, I told you! No mobile phones!" This caused multiple books to fall from their designated shelves and lightning to strike outside. Surprisingly, Vlad seemed bored. He must be used to the High Council having temper tantrums 24/7, so this wasn't anything new. "Yeah, yeah, now I'd appreciate if I could eat my food in peace." The Count was lost for words.

Vlad wore a self-satisfied smile across his face as he sat down, much to the dismay of Ingrid. How she'd looked forward to a good row that didn't include her. They sat down, and soon forgot about the whole phone thing when their father said "So, how much destruction did you two cause?" Both Vlad and Ingrid glanced at each other, in pure excitement to tell what antics they'd gotten up to.

* * *

**Well that's the real end of this fic! This chapter was a little short, but ah well. Hope you enjoyed the read!!**

**I will be starting on my other fic Not Quite Soulmates. It's gonna be a ship, but with a character from a different YD fic which I thought was perfect for the storyline. Her name is Scathach (Scatty for short) Grim. I got the OC from BrennaThomas' How Having An Old Friend Around Can Change So Much. She has recently changed the story to feature a girl called Lilith instead of Scatty but it's still the same storyline (I think, I just skimmed through it quickly to check). It's definitely worth the read though! I enjoyed it, although it isn't finished. **

**It's not gonna be frisky, more fluffy (ish) i guess. I'm not gonna say more than that. I'd appreciate it if you check it out once I start writing it :D**

**Thanks for reading my fic, and for the final time, please review if you can ~ Minty :)**


End file.
